1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to display devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode driving system of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Three dimension (3D) light emitting diode (LED) televisions (TV) are becoming popular. Because the LED TV in a 3D mode needs higher brightness than that in a two dimension (2D) mode, LEDs, acting as backlight of the LED TV, need much more current and voltage in the 3D mode than in the 2D mode. In other words, load characteristics of the LED driving system are different in the 2D mode and the 3D mode, which causes difficulty in designing the LED driving system.